


Daisy Weaving

by WinterWizard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWizard/pseuds/WinterWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someone close to me is hurting," he really hoped he didn’t sound adrift as he explained. "I want to find something that will make them happy."</p><p>"A flower crown." To both boys grunts of confusion, she elaborated further, "It’s a fad going around the campus. You weave flowers together to make a crown. For a gentle soul, a flower crown would be best."</p><p>In which Nishinoya want to do something for a friend and the Tanaka siblings are oddly helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr blog imaginethehaikyuukids post, "Imagine Nishinoya making Asahi a daisy crown and Asahi wearing it all day."

Asahi had been avoided and called scary once more. It wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence, however it never lessened the hurt it left resonating in the boy's glass heart. Nishinoya had called him a coward on more than one occasion, true as it was, but seeing his friend close into himself with a kicked dog expression plastered on his face never left a pleasant feeling with the libero.

Seeing it play out from across the courtyard, Nishinoya watched with what he hoped was a fierce expression as a few freshmen girls, firstly, purposefully walked around Asahi. They created a large gap, where they could have just shifted to the left and still avoided him. Secondly, when one of the girls dropped her handkerchief she'd just placed back in her pocket and Asahi had picked it up to give back, the girl had feigned ignorance of the item even being hers and quickly exited the school while loudly telling her friends how scary that "held back senior" is.

It infuriated Nishinoya.

There was still volleyball activities to be done, but afterwards, he decided, he would not sleep until he found a way to remedy all the hurt places in Asahi's heart. Which is how he ended up fighting off sleep all through the next days lectures and doodling ideas in a notebook. An encouraging look from Kiyoko (truthfully she had only glanced in his direction) fueled Nishinoya to perform with enthusiasm throughout practice. At the end of the day it was Ryuu who locked an arm around his shoulders and told him to come along to his house.

Nishinoya was nodding along (more like nodding off) to whatever Ryuu was loudly (he never really does things in halves when it comes to volume, but neither does Nishinoya so he can't complain) explaining when Saeko peeked into the room.

"Oh, it's only Yuu."

"'Sup, big sis," Nishinoya said as he tried to shoot himself as far up as he could (which really only straightened his back) and give a half hearted bow. If felt like all the energy he had drained in that one outburst. He would never admit aloud what this did to his pride.

At the same moment that Saeko said, "So manly as always," Ryuu stated, "That was way more lame than your usual." 

A shared look passed between the siblings before they scrutinized the petit male. Nishinoya always enjoyed watching how similar the siblings became when they were concentrating on something; how their faces became something similar to a death glare, this is if you didn't know the difference between them trying to intimidate or figure out a complex problem.

"You're right, he's a bit pale and has dark circles under his eyes." Saeko tilted her head as if this would explain anything.

"He was lagging during practice too." Ryuu squinted his eyes, which made his face look more like he was trying to intimidate a reason out of Nishinoya, which only made the boy want to laugh. If he had the energy, he probably would have and brushed him off with some joke.

Saeko welcomed herself to sit down next to Nishinoya, her shoulder squeezed against his. "So what's got you in a fit?"

"I'm not having a fit," Nishinoya stated. He felt Ryuu lean up against his other side. It was not a pleasant feeling being sandwiched between the Tanaka siblings.

"Then what's got you down?" Ryuu asked. It was rare, but when a friend was in a bind Ryuu could actually show some real heartfelt care to console them.

"I'm not really down about anything either," Nishinoya said and paused before adding, "It's just-" He stopped and sighed.

"It's just..?" The older Tanaka sibling inquired, resting her head on top of Nishinoya's.

There was a long pause between all of them, a quiet that was so bizarre to be held between three naturally loud and obnoxious people.

"Big sis," Nishinoya started softly, feeling a bit of shame that he'd have to go to an outside source for help. He eased himself with thinking that a man has got to do what a man has got to do and this was big sis. Who better than big sis? No one. "Can I tell you about something?"

"Of course."

Still feeling the weight of the two, Nishinoya figured that the two siblings felt more like a blanket than two pieces of bread that were only in existence to squish him. He considered just telling his tale of searching for a heart cure to big sis alone, as Ryuu would probably be less helpful and create more of a scene. But that was also putting little faith in someone he had originally sworn allegiance to.

"Someone close to me is hurting," he really hoped he didn't sound adrift as he explained. "I want to find something that will make them happy."

"What kind of person are they?" Saeko asked, curiosity easily coloring her words. 

"They're easily hurt and afraid, a damn wimp, a right out coward! But they're also gentle and easily hurt." When Nishinoya looked over at Ryuu, who had been quiet all this time, he could almost hear the gears moving and calculations being formed inside the other boys head. Ryuu would have a perfect list of who Nishinoya knew and what kind of person they were, so it wouldn't be hard to narrow the list down and figure it out.

Saeko hummed, which felt strange against Nishinoya's head, before saying, "A flower crown." To both boys grunts of confusion, she elaborated further, "It's a fad going around the campus. You weave flowers together to make a crown. For a gentle soul, a flower crown would be best."

Nishinoya wasn't sure a crown made from flowers would exactly make Asahi happy. In fact, he was positive the other boy would look at him weird for the following weeks. Through the long silence that followed the explanation, Nishinoya thoughts took a steep downward spiral, creating worse and worse scenarios of Asahi's possible reaction to a flower crown.

"That might be really good," Ryuu said, breaking the silence. "It would suit him."

"Eh?" Nishinoya's voice came out loud from shock. 

"I'll be your partner in crime!"

"Isn't that good, Yuu? You've got it all figured out now." She lifted herself off of Nishinoya and patted his head. "Next time, bring big sis something sweet, okay?"

"Of course!" He replied, enthusiastic. 

"Always so manly," she murmured before leaving the boys alone.

"What happened with Asahi?" Now that it was just the two boys and Nishinoya had been properly consulted, Ryuu shifted away so they were sitting on different sides of the small table. 

Nishinoya explained the girls, how even if they hadn't shied away from Asahi, he'd end up getting out of their way. About the cruel words and Asahi's stricken face and how it had made something burn angrily inside of Nishinoya.

"Don't worry, Noya." This was said with a slap to the back. "He's our ace, there's no way he'd be destroyed by this." Ryuu gave a toothy smile, a smile that screamed danger, but Nishinoya was comforted by the confidence.

"You really are a man above all men."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m not trying to knot them," he finally mumbled, looking back at the mess he’d made of the yellow flowers. 
> 
> "Then what are you trying to do?" Her voice was more confident now, curious. It warmed him up into truthfully answering.
> 
> "I’m trying to weave them together." 
> 
> In which Nishinoya fails at flower weaving until Yachi helps out and Asahi gets some actual lines.

Daisy fields. Fields of daisies. There were a lot of daisies here. Nishinoya was nearly overwhelmed by the work laid out in front of him. On the bright side, there was plenty of materials. On a negative outlook, he had absolutely no idea on how to make flower crowns, nor how to weave daisies. He was lucky that Yacchan was with him to point out a prime location for crown making and to guide him through the process.

Nishinoya had started off trying to weave dandelions. He probably picked every flowered weed on the Karasuno campus. It was on the fifth time trying to weave the flowers together, which means he was on the verge of ripping every weed he saw to resemble the microscopic shreds of his lost sanity, that Yacchan approached him. She was shaking, looking from side-to-side, everything that showed nerves and the awareness of always being prepared for a surprise attack.

They never really had a full conversation until now, Nishinoya realized.

"I-" She stumbled over the word for a second before getting her tongue untied, "I noticed that for a while you've been trying to do something with the weeds." Her voice was meek, she tangled her fingers together and averted her eyes as she asked, "Why are you trying to knot the dandelions together?"

It took a very long moment before Nishinoya answered, partially because it was extremely difficult for him to talk to girls he wasn't familiar with, partially because he was taken aback by her question ( _knotting?_ ). "I'm not trying to knot them," he finally mumbled, looking back at the mess he'd made of the yellow flowers.

"Then what are you trying to do?" Her voice was more confident now, curious. It warmed him up into truthfully answering.

"I'm trying to weave them together." He had done a little research on the subject after the first failed attempt in which he realized he didn't even know where to start.

A silence followed. His fingers played with the weeds, trying to recreate the directions that made no sense. When he looked at the final product, it was a knot of yellow flowers, crushed greenery, and tied in complete failure. Instead of raging, Nishinoya decides to frown furiously down at the tangled mess, refusing to show a lady such a scary and unsightly event. His breaths come out in puffs. He can almost hope that Asahi wasn't bothered by how people react to him anymore, his glass heart being poured over with granite and become something sturdier.

"I can help you."

The quiet voice broke through the anger, the mislead hopefulness, the guilt. When Nishinoya turns to Yacchan, she's standing beside him, hands clasped behind her back and a small smile. He thinks of this cute addition to the team, their manager. He never thought heavily on who she was, the kind of person she was, why she was interested in their team enough to become a manager; he knew that when she was around, Kiyoko talked more and smiled more.

"Okay!" He agreed with a large smile.

Ryuu (partner in crime, master of sneakery, man of all men), was now engaging in the most difficult of his tasks. Head measurement.

It was one of Yacchan's need to know materials. "If the crown is too big, it'll be a necklace, if it's too small, it'll fall off," she had explained during their lunch meeting. 

Nishinoya hadn't thought of size. He really didn't care. If it was too big, pluck a few flowers off. If it was too small, give it to Yacchan and make another. He could also see if from her angle. It had been four days since the incident and Asahi was bound to be over it. Time was slipping by.

The three met in the courtyard, away from the prying eyes of the team. School had ended and they'd all be heading to the gym for practice. Ryuu handed over a ribbon (orange with white polka dots) with a black mark on it and the explanation of, "I told Asahi I thought it might suit him. It did not."

Much to Nishinoya's internal feelings of wooziness at the mere thought of skipping practice, Yacchan had demanded that the day was now and they would need time. Ryuu would cover (stomach ache, a sudden flu, the plague, whichever would convince their captain).

Which is how Nishinoya and Yacchan ended up sitting in a field of daisies.

The two bonded quickly while the younger girl demonstrated how long the stems should be, how one could tell a sturdy flower from one that would just fall apart, and how to do a french braid. If they weren't talking about the process of a flower crown, they were talking about their queen and goddess, Kiyoko. 

It was a long process. A still process. A process with many breaks that involved Yacchan yelling loudly while Nishinoya bolted the outskirts of the field to let off built up energy. It was a long process, but once the light was gone and difficult to see, Nishinoya laid in a field of flowers with a Yacchan approved crown, weaved of white daisies. 

He was extra careful in taking it home and finding a location where it wouldn't be interfered with. He checked on it before dinner, after dinner, before taking a bath, after he got out of his bath, and four times before he was satisfied and went to sleep (and another time in the middle of the night when he ventured for a drink of water). By morning it was still whole. 

By time he got to school, hissing and spitting at anyone who dare get close enough and possibly ruin his present, the peddles had started to droop; Yacchan had explained this would happen. From all the first years, Nishinoya truly thought Yacchan was the smartest and most agreeable (Hinata became the most agreeable when he called Nishinoya  _sempai_ , which only seemed to be reserved during matches or when Nishinoya did something amazing). 

When he got to morning practice, Nishinoya had to explain that it must have just been a 12 hour stomach virus or something. Daichi looked unconvinced but left it. The flower crown was placed in a safe location, and warming up commenced. 

By time practice ended, Nishinoya was sweaty and ready for a nap; it was Yacchan who reminded him of his gift, and even asked Asahi to stay a little longer so she could ask him some questions. Nishinoya waited to ambush. 

And when he did, he must have looked fearsome because Asahi went right back into the gym, and closed the doors.

"You! Why did you close the door?" Nishinoya screamed in protest.

"You looked like Daichi when he's about to get mad." Asahi's voice was quiet through the doors, it was near impossible to catch his mumbling. 

 _Woah, that's scary!_  Nishinoya thought. "I didn't think anyone could mimic Daichi's captain scold. And stop being so scared!"

When Asahi opened the doors to face off with Nishinoya, he wore a face that promised death to small villages. He must have thought he'd done something horribly wrong and was fretting over it. 

Yacchan peaked in behind and made a  _go on_ hand motion. She looked a bit like Hinata when he gets excited. 

Nishinoya took in a great, noisy breath. "I-" He scrunched up his face in concentration. He really couldn't find a way to say what he wanted to. "Here." Direct and simple is always the easiest. He held out the crown made from white daisies. "I made this for you. Wear it."

The two boys stared at each other.

The gift was lifted from Nishinoya's hands, Asahi placed it on his head in a gentle manner. He fiddled with the petals, uncurling the ones that had bent when he put it on. He had a shy look about his face, a faint red coloring the tips of his ears. 

"Really majestic." Nishinoya's smile was toothy and big. Asahi showed a similar smile.

* * *

 

Asai had thought by time he got to class the teacher would demand him take off such a distraction. Instead, they exchanged a look and not a word was said. A pair of students commented on his scary face being the deciding factor of the silent battle between student and teacher, another pair commented on how even though he looks fierce he's actually quite spineless.

Teacher after teacher, none told him to take the crown off. By lunch break, Asahi had become comfortable with the small weight atop his head, the tickling of the daisy peddles when he moved. 

Tanaka appeared in the doorway of the classroom (it was becoming less and less rare for one of his volleyball teammates to appear during lunch to engage him in some kind of talk), and easily made camp at the vacated seat next to him. He did not waste silence, instead instantly shot out his question, "You like it?"

"Like what?" It took him a second to understand. _Ahh_. "It's nice."

"Noya worked hard. He wanted to see you smile." Asahi got a rough pat on the back from the other boy before Tanaka stood up. "Wanted to fill in some of those crack on that glass heart of yours."

Asahi felt a stinging below his eyes and wasn't sure if he was smiling or frowning. 

He wore the daisy crown for the rest of the day (excluding volleyball practice, where it was stored somewhere safe and away from danger). He got strange looks, and some people did double takes of him, but he felt very happy with a crown of daisies on his head. The freshman girl, who a few days ago had brushed off his help in returning a dropped handkerchief, had openly gawked at him and muttered to her friends. He wasn't sure if it was anything good or bad, but he couldn't quite find anything in him to care.

When he got home, Asahi carefully placed the crown on his desk. Before dinner he gazed at it and smiled to himself, after dinner he rubbed a fallen peddle between his fingers, after his bath he pulled one flower free and placed all the healthy looking daisies in a cup of water and left the other scattered across his desk. In the morning, none of the white daisies looked promising for further life.

However, Asahi remembered the feeling he felt, thinking of Nishinoya in a field of white flowers, trying to learn the magic behind daisy weaving.


End file.
